Blood Ties the Remix
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: Just when Vicki and Henry start to have problems, a psychic woman with her own private eye shows up, and decides to help them with a case. Now this woman and Henry have become close, too close for Vicki's liking. Is there a link here? CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Blood Ties Remix

Summary 

We all know that Vicki Nelson is a Private Eye, and she works with the hot vampire named Henry. But what happens when a new Private Eye business comes in town? What if this business happened to be owned by a woman who's psychic? What if this woman decided to set her sights on Henry?

Prologue

The woman sat down in the café drinking her coffee, absent-mindedly twirling her long dark brown hair. A sudden vibration against her leg startled her. She chuckled to herself realizing it was her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Dawn, it's me. Where are you?" A woman's voice asked.

"At my usual spot. Want to join me?"

"You mean at Armando's Café?"

"Where else do you buy coffee?" She answered.

The other woman chuckled before agreeing, and they both hung up. Dawn took a sip of her coffee when suddenly images flowed through her head.

_Trapped…caged…fangs…blood…full only to be drained…_

"Hey, you ok Dawn?"

The woman looked up, the images gone now.

"Yeah…I'm fine. You got here pretty fast." Dawn answered.

"Took the bus. Did you have those visions again?"

Dawn nodded.

"It's the same images over an over again. Like someone's sending them to me. I just don't get it Allison."

"Well we got a hit on your site about a missing person, so that has to mean something." Allison replied.

Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Aw don't stress out. Hey! I found this on a pole, and I think there's someone who can help us." Allison said, handing Dawn a flyer.

"Vicki Nelson Private Eye…" Dawn said, frowning as she read it.

"But we're already a Private Investigation business." Dawn replied, putting down the flyer.

"I know, but they deal with supernatural cases!" Allison said.

"So do we."

There was a silence as Dawn took another sip of her coffee, and Allison tried to think of something else to convince her.

"Aw come on Dawn, at least go and see the agency!" She pleaded.

"I will not ask for help from some other agency. I can do it myself." Dawn answered, stubbornly.

"Fine. You can just continue to use those migraine-inducing visions as clues." Allison replied smirking.

Dawn glared at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll go."

* * *

Broken: I know the story doesn't seem to be going anywhere right now, but that was just a prologue of Dawn's character so you'd know who she was in the next couple of chapters. You won't be seeing her for a while so remember! **Review Please!**


	2. The Case

**Broken: I do not own any of the characters in Blood Ties. I only own Dawn because she is my own character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're late." Vicki said as Henry walked in that evening.

"I didn't know I was being timed." Henry replied, hanging up his coat.

"I called you and told you to come here 15 minutes ago. This is a very important case Henry, and it's going to take a lot more work since Coreen isn't here to help." Vicki scolded, sitting down at her desk.

"That's right. Where is she anyway?" Henry asked.

"Family emergency. She had to fly in to Greece and won't be back for about a month."

"Well I'm sorry I was late. So what's so special about this case?" Henry replied.

"I've been in contact with a woman who believes her brother has been abducted." Vicki explained.

"Shouldn't that sort of thing go to the police?" Henry asked, partially uninterested.

"Yeah I know. She went to the police and filed a missing person alert. The end report was that her brother was probably dead, and the body was never found." Vicki continued.

"I see."

"That's not all. The woman claims to have seen her brother waiting for her in her own house."

"So what's the point of all this?" Henry asked, frowning.

"That missing person report was filed 3 years ago. The woman claimed to have seen her brother yesterday."

Henry stared at Vicki for a moment, thinking.

"Do you think perhaps the woman's brother is a spirit?" He asked.

"It's very likely, but I want her to come in here and talk to us, just to be sure." Vicki replied, picking up the phone and dialing.

"What do you expect her to day?" Henry asked, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Vicki put up her hand, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Hello, Ms. Robinson? Yes, this is Vicki Nelson. I was wondering if you could come down to my office tonight, or tomorrow night if that's a better time…yes I wanted you to tell me about the night you saw your brother…ok so I'll see you in an hour? Excellent, thank you." She said before hanging up.

"So she'll be here in an hour?" Henry asked.

"Yep."

"I'll be back before then." Henry replied, getting up and walking over to his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To feed. I wouldn't want to look too pale for our guest." He answered with a smirk.

Vicki just rolled her eyes as he walked out the door.

* * *

Broken: So what do you think?

Vicki: Seems to be good so far.

Henry: I agree.

Dawn: I think it's boring.

Vicki & Henry: Who are you?

Broken: Dawn! You're not supposed to show up until the 3rd chapter! Go away!

Dawn: Well fine then!

Broken: **Review please!**


	3. Brother Andrew

**Broken: I do not own any Blood Ties characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Henry came back, the woman was already in Vicki's office.

The woman was fair skinned, with red hair that stopped at her shoulders, and soft gray eyes. She wore a tan overcoat, and dark denim jeans with black boots. She looked to be in her late 30s.

"Ms. Robinson, this is my associate Henry. He also helps with a lot of my investigations." Vicki said, gesturing to Henry.

"Please, call me Deborah." The woman said, shaking Henry's hand.

"Have a seat." Vicki said, sitting down behind her desk. Deborah obliged and sat down in the chair in front of Vicki while Henry leaned against the wall.

"So Deborah, I was wondering if you could explain exactly what happened when you saw your brother yesterday." Vicki asked.

"Well it was at night. I had just gotten off from work at the bank, where I work. As soon as I stepped foot on my porch, I felt different." Deborah began.

"Different?" Vicki questioned.

"Yes…it was as if I was cold inside. But I was wearing my trench coat, scarf, and gloves, so that couldn't have been possible. So I walked inside and the feeling was the same…that cold eerie feeling. When I went into the kitchen and turned the lights on, Andrew—my brother--was standing in my living room. I called his name, and he turned, and just looked at me. At first I couldn't believe it, so I called him again, and he was still staring at me. I walked up to him but he backed away. I quickened my pace, but suddenly he disappeared into thin air. It was almost like he was never there…" Deborah trailed off, wiping her eyes.

Vicki handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry." Deborah said, sniffing.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Vicki said softly.

"Did your brother say anything to you at all? Was there any recognition in his eyes that he knew you were there?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure…I mean, he responded when I called his name, but after that it was nothing." Deborah answered.

"Have you seen him at all since that day?" Vicki asked.

Deborah shook her head.

"I hadn't seen my brother since he disappeared 3 years ago. When he appeared in my living room…I thought that maybe I was right all along…that Andrew never died…now I'm questioning my sanity about the whole thing." Deborah said sadly.

"We will try to help you the best that we can." Vicki said, standing up. Deborah stood as well.

"If your brother comes to visit you again, please call us." Henry said.

"I will. Thank you." Deborah said before leaving.

"Her brother is defiantly a spirit." Vicki said, once Deborah had left.

"I'm still not convinced…I wish I could have been there to see it myself." Henry said.

"If he's not a spirit, what else do you think he could be, a demon?" Vicki asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I just feel bad for her." Vicki said sadly.

"You get too involved with your clients." Henry replied.

"Oh look who's talking."

Henry smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, the only one I'm involved with is you." He whispered, hugging her from behind.

Vicki sighed, trying to ignore the shivers going through her body.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"If you despise my company so badly, then yes." Henry answered with a smile as he got his coat.

"Call me if you need me." He added before leaving.

Vicki sighed.

'_He always gets to me. So why do I push him away?'_

She picked up the phone and called Mike, her ex-cop partner.

"Mike here." He answered.

"Hey Mike, I need a favor."

"You always do." He replied chuckling.

"You still have old missing person files?" Vicki asked.

"I would think so."

"Can I have them?"

"Now Vicki, I can't just give files out to you. They are very important and we need them for further investigations."

"Don't you think I know that? I've worked in the force too you know." Vicki snapped.

"Yes, I know. But I still can't give them to you."

"Look, I just need one file Mike. I'll give it right back."

Mike sighed, thinking.

"Just…tell me who's file your looking for, and I'll bring it to you." He said finally.

Vicki sighed in relief.

"Thanks Mike, I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah. So you mind telling me what all this is about?" Mike asked.

"I don't have time to explain now, but I'll fill you in tomorrow when you give me the file."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said.

"Thanks again." Vicki replied before hanging up.

* * *

Broken: I know it may not seem like much but trust me, this will be very useful information. 

Vicki: Why must Henry always bother me?

Henry: I do not bother you. I'm showing affection.

Vicki: Whatever.

Mike: It sounds like this is going to get good.

Broken: Oh it will. (And to the readers, let me know if this little character chat is getting annoying, and I'll stop)

Vicki: **Review Please.**


	4. The Psychic Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Blood Ties **

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Mike came to Vicki's office as planned.

"You got the file?" Vicki asked as Mike walked in.

"Hello to you too." Mike replied, dropping the file on her desk.

"Thank you so much. Sorry, I have been really worried about this case." Vicki said, opening the file.

"So what's the problem?"

"Andrew Robinson. He disappeared 3 years ago, and his sister came to me claiming she saw him 2 days ago." Vicki explained.

Mike frowned.

"So why do you think that happened?"

"I think he's just a spirit. Henry's not so sure though. I wish I could've seen it myself." Vicki replied.

Just then a young woman walked in, interrupting their conversation. The woman looked to be about Vicki's age. She had long dark brown hair and light greenish-gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, is this Vicki Nelson's office?" The woman asked.

"Yes it is. Can I help you?" Vicki asked, standing up.

"I'll talk to you later, Vicki." Mike said, leaving as the woman walked in.

"Hi, my name is Dawn Miller. I was wondering if you could help me out." The woman said.

"Please, have seat." Vicki said, sitting behind her desk as Dawn sat in front.

"This might sound a bit odd, but…have you gotten any reports of a missing person?" Dawn asked.

"Yes actually I have."

"Was the person a young male?" Dawn asked.

"Yes..." Vicki answered, frowning.

"I told you it would be odd. Has he gone missing recently?" Dawn asked.

"No, it was 3 years ago. But he has been seen around—wait, why are you asking me this? Do you something?" Vicki asked.

"Actually…I do. I'm a psychic and a medium, and I have my own Private Eye office not too far from here." Dawn said, handing Vicki her business card.

"_Dawn's Light Private Eye_. No wonder my business has been slow." Vicki joked.

Dawn chuckled.

"So why did you come to see me?" Vicki asked.

"I've been having visions and at first I thought it was nothing, but the same images keep coming to me, and now I'm sure that they are subliminal messages." Dawn explained.

"You think someone may be sending these images to you?" Vicki asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Well I'm sorry Dawn, but I'm not sure that I can help you." Vicki said apologetically.

"Actually you can. You see, this young man keeps sending me the same message. He has to go home, to save his sister."

Vicki looked at Dawn sharply.

"You're talking about Andrew Robinson, aren't you?"

"Oh is that his name? I knew it was something with an A." Dawn said chuckling to herself.

"You know where his sister is, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"I spoke with her yesterday."

"I see. Well I don't know how she could be in danger, but that's all that he keeps telling me in these visions. Oh and there is one other thing, but I'm not sure you'll believe it." Dawn said.

"Before you tell me, it might be better if we discuss this with my partner Henry. He helps out in my investigations so he'll want to know all of this." Vicki said, standing up.

"That's fine. 9'oclock is fine too." Dawn answered.

"How did you know I was going to—oh, right."

Dawn laughed.

"I'll see you at 9 then." She said before leaving.

* * *

Broken: I can't believe how many good reviews I'm getting from this story!

Dawn: Yes! I'm in the story again!

Vicki: Yeah...so anyways...

Henry: That wasn't nice. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. It's because of me, isn't it? -smirk-

Broken: Maybe...you are pretty attractive...

Vicki: Don't inflate his ego!

Dawn: Too late.

Henry: **Review Please.**


	5. Their 1st Lead

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood Ties characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

Once Dawn left, I couldn't shake off an eerie feeling I had ever since she walked in.

Psychics creep me out.

But I knew she had information I needed, so I could just have to ignore my phobias and find out what she knew.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

Before I knew it, it was 9pm. I headed over to Vicki's office, but before I touched the door, I had another vision that came in flashes.

_'Fangs…powerful being…blood lust…'_

"Dawn?"

The vision faded and I saw Vicki in the now open doorway.

"Oh hi." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Dawn, this is my partner Henry Fitzroy." Vicki said as we walked in.

I saw a man with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, and instantly the vision from before hit me.

"Henry…the vampire." I said.

Henry looked at me, surprised, but his expression turned calm and a small smirk grazed his features.

"You're a psychic." He replied. His voice was smooth and his eyes felt like they were looking right through me. He was very attractive, and I wondered if he and Vicki were together.

I'd ask her later.

"Yes, she is going to help us with the Andrew case." Vicki said.

"Like I was telling Vicki earlier today, I've been getting subliminal messages from Andrew." I explained to Henry.

"I believe that Andrew is a spirit trying to contact his sister. Do you agree?" Vicki asked.

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that." I answered.

"He's a vampire." Henry replied.

"Yes, exactly." I said.

"A vampire? Really?" Vicki asked, not convinced.

"The images I keep getting are the same. Blood, fangs, being trapped, caged, and drained." I replied.

"What do you think happened to him?" Henry asked.

I sighed.

"That's what I can't figure out. All he keeps saying is that his sister is in danger, which is why he wants to come home."

"That explains why his sister claims to have seen him at her house. He really was there…" Vicki said, thinking.

"Wait, he actually went to her house?" I asked.

Vicki nodded.

"Then she might really be in danger."

Vicki looked at me in confusion.

"I understand now." Henry said, putting it all together.

"What? Why is she in danger?" Vicki asked.

"Whoever turned Andrew into a vampire could be coming for Deborah as well." Henry explained.

"I'll call her right now." Vicki said, grabbing her phone and dialing.

There was a silence as Henry and I waited. Suddenly another vision came to me.

"She's not picking up. I'm going over there." Vicki said, hanging up the phone.

"Don't bother. They've already taken her." I replied sadly.

"Do you know whether or not they've killed her?" Henry asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll go look in the house and see if I find anything." Henry replied.

"I'm coming with you. Dawn thank you so much for your help, but we'll take it from here." Vicki said grabbing her coat.

"Call me if you need me." I said.

Vicki nodded and Henry gave me one last look before they left.

* * *

Broken: Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. The next one won't be either, so bare with me for now!

Dawn: You should work on making your chapters longer.

Broken: Hey! Don't tell me how to do my job! I don't tell you how to have your visions do I?

Henry: Someone's a bit agrivated.

Vicki: Just leave her alone, she'll cool off by the next chapter.

Dawn: **Review Please!**


	6. Vallium

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blood Ties characters, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once they got to Deborah's house, Vicki and Henry cautiously approached the house.

"Do you think we should have left Dawn unprotected?" Henry asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Vicki asked as they approached the front door.

Henry stopped.

"She knows a lot more than we do. I'm worried that the vampire that is responsible for this will find Dawn as well." He explained.

"I don't think that will happen. I doubt the vampire has any knowledge of Dawn's abilities. Vampires can't sense powers like hers can they?" Vicki asked.

"Not from a great distance. When I first met Dawn, I sensed some ability within her, but only until I read her mind could I determine she was psychic." Henry answered.

"Well then she should be fine." Vicki said as Henry slowly opened the door.

They both walked in, and all the lights were off. Vicki flicked on a light switch, but nothing happened.

"Someone cut the power." She said.

"They made it appear to be an elaborate break-in." Henry added as they made their way into the living room.

"Are you getting anything?" Vicki asked as she went into the kitchen.

"No, nothing."

"I'm going to take a look upstairs." Vicki said as she went back to the stairwell.

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

As I went upstairs, the atmosphere seemed to change. Things suddenly felt eerie. I looked in the bathroom, and it was normal. I checked the guest bedroom and what looked like an office. Nothing suspicious there. I was about to go back downstairs when a flash of light caught my eyes. I looked to the end of the hallway to see a door slightly open. There were shards of glass that shined in the moonlight.

_Wait…broken glass?_

"Henry!" I called, going into the bedroom. Henry appeared by my side a minute later.

"They broke into her room." I said, pointing to the broken window.

I turned to Henry, and his eyes were black, fangs bared.

"Vallium." He hissed.

"Vallium?" I asked, confused.

He ignored me, and sniffed around the room, picking up things and looking around. Suddenly his eyes returned normal and his fangs were hidden again.

"The vampire who took Deborah. His name is Vallium, his scent is all over this room." Henry replied.

"You know him?"

"I used to. He was the leader of a very powerful clan. When I moved out of his location and settled here, I never saw or heard about him again."

"Until now." I added.

Henry sighed, rubbing his temple.

"He has to be the one responsible for all this. He wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get one human woman." Henry said.

"Would you know where to find him?" I asked.

"No, that's the problem. I haven't heard anything about Vallium in over 15 years. Why he's settling down here is beyond me. I have no idea where he could be hiding."

"I guess we're going to need Dawn's help more than I thought." I replied as we headed downstairs and left the house.

* * *

Broken: Like I said, I apologize for the short chapter. The next one is going to be good, you won't want to miss it!

Dawn: I hope so, because I'm falling asleep over here.

Vicki: You always have to say something smart, don't you?

Dawn: No, I just like bugging the author.

Broken: I wish you were nice like your actual character.

Henry: Oh she will be from now on.

Dawn: Is that a threat?

Henry: -smirk- Maybe.

Vicki: **Review Please!**


	7. Too Much on Her Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Blood Ties Characters.**

**Author's Note: I have been getting questions about the point of view switches, so I'm going to answer them. Firstly, P.O.V. means "point of view"**

**Now the reason that I switch the points of view the way I do, is so that you are able to see what a certain character is thinking in a particular scene, and why he/she does what they do. I will switch a point of view to highlight an important part in the story. You may not understand it now, but I'm hoping that it will become clearer as the story goes on.**

**Thank you for your comments!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I was taking a nap on my deck at my office when my phone rang, waking me with a start.

"Dawn's Light Private Eye." I answered groggily.

"Sleeping on the job huh?" A familiar voice answered.

I laughed.

"Hey Allison. I didn't get any sleep last night." I said.

"Really? Why not?"

"I kept having these nightmares about Deborah."

"Who's that?" Allison asked.

"Oh, this woman whose gone missing."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Sorry, I can't give out any information on it just yet. I'll let you know once I finish." I answered.

Allison was my best friend, but if I gave out the least bit of details, that might put her in danger and I would never risk that. Besides that, I wanted Vicki and Henry to trust me. I was after all a professional.

"Oh, well ok then. Hey, do you want some coffee? Sounds like you need it." Allison added, chuckling.

"Oh hold on, I have a call waiting." I said before transferring to the other line. "Dawn's Light Private Eye."

"Hi, Dawn? This is Vicki Nelson." Came Vicki's voice.

"Hey Vicki, what's new?" I asked.

"I know this is last minute, but do you think you can come by my office this evening?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can, I haven't had any cases all day. Why, has there been a break in the Deborah case?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't have time to tell you everything now, but I'll explain it when you get here." She said.

"Ok, I'll be over around 8:30pm." I replied.

"See you then." Vicki said before hanging up.

I then transferred back over to the other line.

"Allison?"

No response.

"Allison? Hello?"

Still nothing.

"I guess she hung up on me. Oh well." I said to myself, hanging up the phone.

**Henry's P.O.V.**

I arrived at Vicki's office at 8pm that evening. I saw Vicki with her back to me starring at the window and since I was in a playful mood, I smirked as an idea came to mind. I appeared behind her, and put my hands on her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Thinking?" I asked, my lips right by her ear.

I felt her stiffen up lightly, but I didn't move away.

"I'm hoping that Dawn can help us. Otherwise, I don't know how we're going to solve this case."

"She'll do the best she can. We'll worry about that when she gets here. Relax." I whispered, my lips grazing her neck.

"Henry…" She whispered. I knew she was resisting, but I wouldn't give up yet.

"No one is around." I replied.

She sighed, and as she turned around I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back for a moment, but then pulled away.

"No."

"Vicki…" I pleaded, still holding onto her.

"I have a lot on my mind right now." She answered.

I sighed in frustration and released her, turning away.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said sadly.

I ignored her and left the office.

* * *

Broken: Wow, that was a bit harsh. 

Vicki: I don't get why he's being such a baby about this.

Henry: ...

Vicki: Oh so you're just not going to speak to me? Yeah, that's very mature Henry. My god, grow up.

Dawn: Can't we all just get along?

Broken: Apparantly not. Henry at least close the story, please?

Henry: ...**Review Please.**


	8. Argumentive Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Blood Ties characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

Once Henry left the office, I sighed. I knew he would get annoyed but I couldn't worry about it. Once of my flaws are that I always put my work before relationships. That's probably why me and Mike's relationship worked so well; we both were dedicated to work, and being at the same job made things easier. This flaw was something that Henry would have to understand.

25 minutes passed, and Henry still hadn't returned. Now I was becoming annoyed. If he let his feelings interfere with this case, we were going to have a problem. Just then, Dawn walked in with Henry right behind her.

"Am I late?" Dawn asked, hanging up her coat.

"No, you're early." I said as they both came in.

"So what's new?" She asked, sitting down.

"We went to Deborah's house last night and Henry found the vampire who is responsible." I explained.

"Vallium." Henry and Dawn said in unison.

"Yes, we believe that Vallium broke into Deborah's room and abducted her." I continued, ignoring Dawn's psychic outburst.

"I see. So what can I do?" She asked.

"We need to know Vallium's location, and I brought an item from Deborah's house with Vallium's scent on it." Henry answered, holding a ripped piece of a bed sheet.

"I'm not some psychic guard dog." Dawn said with a chuckle.

Henry smirked.

"Just smell it. You might get something."

Dawn looked skeptical for a moment, but took the cloth anyway and sniffed it.

Both Henry and I watched her as she stared blankly for 2 minutes, and then blinked. She looked confused.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Have any of you heard of a place called _Crave_?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked at Henry.

"It's an exclusive strip club for vampires." He answered.

"You've been to a vampire strip club?" I asked in surprise.

Henry cut his eyes at me before returning his gaze to Dawn.

"It's not a strip club. It's more of a human slave trade disguised as a stripper's paradise." He continued.

"So where does Vallium come in all this?" I asked.

"I saw him inside Crave surrounded by 3 vampire strippers, and I heard him say _'Welcome Henry, who's your new pet?'_" Dawn answered.

"That must be our next plan. We go to Crave, and I'll have to be your…human pet." I replied. I felt awkward about having to do it. The whole human pet thing seemed so degrading.

"No." Henry said.

Dawn and I both looked at him in confusion.

"You can't go as my human slave. As soon as you walk through the doors, every vampire would sense your powers. Dawn has to do it." He explained, his eyes never leaving mine.

I glared at him.

Henry was right about the vampires sensing my powers, but that wasn't his only reason for objecting. He was still upset with me.

"Hang on, one of my clients are calling me." Dawn said, pulling out her ringing cell phone and leaving the office.

"You're impossible." I hissed.

"Am I? You're one to talk."

"Don't start pointing fingers now, Henry. I am only doing what needs to be done for this case." I argued.

"You expect me to believe that? That you have so much going on so you don't have time for me, then all of a sudden you jump at the chance to be my human slave, with the excuse that it pertains to the case? I don't think so." He snapped angrily.

"Damnit, what do you want from me?!"

Just then Dawn returned, stopping our heated argument.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" She asked.

"We need to plan what day Dawn and I go to Crave." Henry answered, his expression normal once more.

It infuriates me how he can mask his emotions so well. It almost seemed like he didn't even care about our argument.

"When is the best day—I mean night?" Dawn asked.

"Well today is Thursday, so we should probably go Saturday night, to give us plenty time to prepare." Henry answered.

"Then it's settled." I replied getting up. I grabbed my coat, keys, and left without another word. Henry's glares were really getting to me, and if I had stayed in that room any longer I would have lost it.

* * *

Broken: Wow...don't really know what to say here.

Dawn: There's going to be tension in here for a long time I bet.

Henry: I don't know what you're talking about.

Vicki: ...

Henry: Oh so now you're the one being quiet now?

Vicki: Oh shut up!

Broken: Hey! Just calm down you two. Its midnight and I don't have the energy to break up a fight.

Dawn: I guess it's my turn to close...**Review Please!**


	9. Not Fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Blood Ties characters.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I decided to take a break for the holiday season. **

**Happy Holidays to everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

The next day, I wondered what happened with Vicki when we met. She was calm when I came in, but towards the end she looked furious. I was going to ask Henry, but I figured it was none of my business. What I needed to know was, what does one wear as a human slave??

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

I chose to sleep in that day. I was still partially upset, and I didn't have any cases that day. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vicki." Came Dawn's voice.

"Hey Dawn. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was wondering if you knew Henry's number, I need to ask him about the plan." She asked.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name.

"Of course." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Thanks. Hey Vicki, are you alright? You seemed tense at our last meeting." She asked after I gave her Henry's number.

I really need to learn how to hide my emotions better.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a bit stressed I guess, nothing for you to worry about." I answered.

"Ok, if you say so. Thanks again." Dawn said before hanging up.

"No problem." I answered before hanging up as well. "I need to get some air." I said to myself, getting off my couch. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and headed outside.

**Henry's P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, the sun had already set. I got up and first checked my phone messages. Seeing there was one new message from Dawn, I remembered that she and I were to carry out the plan on Saturday so I immediately called her back.

"Hello?" Her voice answered.

"Dawn?"

"Oh hi Henry, sorry I called you a bit early." She said.

"That's alright. You called about the plan, correct?"

"Yes. I can't discuss my question here though. Can I meet you after work?" She asked. She must have been around a group of people and didn't want to speak of Vallium. Smart girl.

"When do you get off?" I asked.

"Around 9:30pm."

"Well then meet me at my house around 10."

"Are you sure?" I can get off work early if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary. I have some errands to run anyway." I answered, walking over to my closet.

"Ok 10 it is. What's your address?"

Once I gave her my address, she thanked me and hung up. I decided to go feed before doing my nightly errands.

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

As I was on my way home, a car honk startled me. I spun around to see Mike's car beside the sidewalk, and Mike waving at me.

"Need a ride?" He asked out the window.

I smiled and hopped in his car.

"Since when do you jog?" He asked, glancing at me.

"I wasn't jogging. I just needed some air."

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Henry and I got into an argument. It's nothing though."

"That isn't getting in the way of your case is it?"

"No, no, of course not. Everything is fine." I answered, turning my gaze to the window.

The truth was…

Henry _was_ getting in the way of the case.

He was starting to get in the way of everything I did.

No, everything was not fine.

* * *

Broken: I see some tension coming in.

Henry: Indeed.

Dawn: So, how was everyone's christmas?

Vicki: Fine.

Henry: I don't celebrate Christmas, but my holiday was very nice.

Broken: Mine was very nice. Ok Dawn, since you're in such a cheery mood, you should close the chapter.

Dawn: Ok, **Review Please!**


	10. Human Slave

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Blood Ties character.**

**This chapter is going to be a long one, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I was sort of excited to visit Henry. I had never been to a vampire's house before. But suddenly fear crept over me.

What if he becomes driven by bloodlust and bites me? What if there's some dead corpse lying around his house?

As I walked up to his door, I couldn't shake the fear from my mind when I rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there was Henry. He wore a black long-sleeved buttoned down shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair was slightly wet and curly like he'd just gotten out of the shower.

'_Damn…I had no idea he was so attractive.'_ I thought.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk.

'_Oh god, he read my thoughts!'_

"Right, I forgot about the mind reading thing." I said putting my head down to hide my embarrassment.

He chuckled.

"Please, come in." He said, opening the door wider so I could go in.

"So what was your question?" Henry asked, taking my coat and hanging it up.

"Well I was wondering…what exactly would I wear as your human slave?" I asked, feeling awkward about the whole subject.

"That's a very good question. I almost forgot about that. Come with me." He said as we walked upstairs. Once we were upstairs, my eyes darted around to every hallway, every room, and every closet. I don't know why, but I felt like I was expecting something to jump out and grab me. We stopped at a pair of double doors, and I knew this was his bedroom. He reached for the doorknob, but suddenly stopped.

"Dawn…are you frightened of me?" He asked, turning to me.

This caught me off-guard. I couldn't lie to him now.

"Maybe a little."

He sighed, and put his hands on my shoulders. I stiffened up instantly.

"I don't want you to fear me. I would never do you any harm, if anything I would protect you. Alright?" He said, his tone serious.

I nodded.

He smiled and opened the door.

"Now back to the task at hand. What size dress are you?" He asked, opening his closet.

"4. I have to wear a dress?" I asked, frowning.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I'd prefer not." I answered sheepishly. I was sort of a tomboy and I hadn't worn a dress in about 2 years.

"Are you shy about showing skin?" Henry asked, going through some things.

"Not really, why?"

"You don't have to dress like a slut, but—"

"Sort of like an exotic dancer?" I joked.

He laughed.

"Yes, something like that."

"Uh Henry, if you don't mind me asking…why do you have women's clothes in your closet?" I asked.

That question had been burning in my head ever since he opened up his closet.

Henry smirked.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of female…acquaintances."

'I wonder how Vicki feels about that.' I thought accidentally.

Henry's expression turned serious.

"Vicki and I are not what you think we are." He replied coldly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't meddle in your affairs." I apologized, my gaze on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, ending the obviously tense subject.

"What about this?" He asked, pulling out an outfit.

It was a gold strapless top with a white leather mini skirt.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Sorry, I don't do leather. Besides, that looks like it came from the 70s!"

Henry laughed and looked for something else while I looked around his room.

"This?" Henry asked, holding up another outfit.

It was a red halter-top that was semi see-through, and a black pleated mini skirt with fishnets.

"I like that." I answered, nodding in approval. Red was one of my favorite colors.

"You might want to lose the fishnets, they're a bit trashy." Henry suggested.

"I agree." I said with a chuckle.

"Do you want to try it on?" He asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Well I need to see if it fits." He explained.

"Alright. Is that your bathroom?" I asked, pointing to a door on my right.

He nodded and handed me the clothes. I felt really shy as I went into the bathroom, but Henry told me to trust him so I would try my very best.

**Henry's P.O.V.**

I waited on my bed, watching TV for a few minutes. Just then the door opened, and I stood up as Dawn came out. As she walked towards me, it took all I had to keep my arousal from controlling me.

The red halter-top fit her perfectly, and the semi see-through center left little to the imagination. The mini skirt hugged her small hips, and I was glad she chose not to wear the fishnets because her legs were to die for. She was slim, but curvy in all the right places. Although she didn't have an athletic build like Vicki, I could tell her body was in good shape.

"You're staring." Dawn said, bringing me back to reality.

"Forgive me. I just wasn't expecting you to look like this." I replied, glancing over her body again.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, very much." I answered with a small smile.

"So, what happens when we arrive?" Dawn asked, walking up to me.

I took a step back.

"Why don't you change back first, then I'll explain." I suggested.

If she came any closer, I'd grab her, and it would be all over. Dawn shrugged and went back to the bathroom to change. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Henry." Vicki's voice answered.

"What?" I snapped, not interested in hearing he voice right now.

"Do not start this Henry. Why are you holding a grudge for something as little as this?" She asked.

"I am not holding a grudge, I'm fed up." I argued trying to keep my voice down.

"Fed up? But nothing's happened!"

"Exactly! Nothing ever happens between us Vicki. You're always too busy, or too involved with work. You always refuse me and make up excuses, then out of nowhere try to suddenly feel for me."

"That's just how I work Henry!"

"Well maybe that's not working for me anymore." I snapped coldly.

She was silent for a moment, and I wondered if she'd hung up on me.

"You know what, fine. From now on it's strictly business with us. Have you met with Dawn yet?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. I gladly went along with it.

"Actually I'm meeting with her now, and you're wasting my time."

"I won't be long then. I was planning on going with you two when you go to Crave tomorrow—"

"No." I said, cutting her off.

"Why not??"

"I already told you. If any vampire senses your powers its all over. Therefore, I don't want you anywhere near the club. Period." I said.

I hung up after that. Vicki was stressing me out, and besides, I was keeping Dawn waiting. I turned to see Dawn sitting on the bed looking at me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I replied, standing up.

"You don't have to apologize. I guess you two really aren't what I thought you were." She said, standing up as well.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah. It's getting late, and we can discuss the rest of the details tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said, her coat already on.

"As soon as the sun goes down. We'll need as much time as possible." I answered as I walked her to the door.

She nodded in understanding, and as our eyes locked, I hear her thoughts,

_'Maybe it's for the better…'_

I said nothing, but she knew that I had heard her.

* * *

Broken: Told you it would be good.

Henry: Just what did Dawn mean by that last thought?

Dawn: I was talking about the situation between you and Vicki.

Vicki: That is none of your business Dawn.

Dawn: Hey, I'm only trying to help!

Henry: Calm down Vicki. This chat was going so well until you decided to bring your negative vibes.

Broken: I think we should all just chill out.

Henry: **Review Please.**


	11. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Blood Ties**

**Author's Note: I do apologize for the long wait. As you know I have been on computer restrictions for some time, so I finally managed to sneak on and post this up since I love my readers so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Vicki's P.O.V.**

As Saturday rolled around, I was becoming anxious. I was furious that Henry wouldn't let me go to Crave. Yes he was right about me being in danger, but that didn't mean that I couldn't be in the area right? Well regardless of what Henry said, I was going to make sure I saw everything that goes on inside that club. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. If I was going to do this, I would need Mike's help.

"Now what do you need my surveillance cameras for again?" Mike asked as we walked down the hallway of the police station.

"I need to see what goes on at Crave tonight. But if I get anywhere near the club, the vampires would sense my powers, and the whole plan would be ruined. So I need a way to be there without actually being there." I explained.

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping an eye on Henry huh?"

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Just asking." He replied, as we stopped at the supply room and he opened the door.

"So do you think you can put the hidden camera's in before tonight?" I asked.

"It should be easy enough. I'll go back and get the camera tomorrow and bring it by your house so you can watch the action." He answered, pulling out some equipment.

"Excellent."

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

As I drove to Henry's house, I could see the sun was already going down. I was nervous, but yet excited. This would be a big break in the case if we could get Valium to talk. Something told me I'd have to be the one to 'persuade' Vallium to talk.

Finally I reached Henry's house. The sun had long set, and I hoped he'd be up by now. I rang the doorbell and waited. The door soon opened, and there stood Henry…shirtless with light blue jeans on and barefoot.

"Hey." I said, trying to hide the blush creeping up my face.

"I just finished showering." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, I can see that." I answered, my eyes scanning his pale sculpted chest.

"Come in, we've got a lot to do." He said, leading my inside.

"Ok, so what's the first order of business?" I asked as we walked upstairs.

"Well since you're going as my human pet," Henry said, pausing to put on a black T-shirt, "we're going to have to act like you've been my pet for some time." He explained.

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to be touching you, and you can't show any signs of fear or nervousness."

"So I have to like it?" I asked.

"Yes."

This might be a little more than I bargained for.

"So…how exactly would you be touching me? I need to be prepared." I asked, slightly nervous.

"Let's do a test run. While we're in the club, I may do something like this…" Henry whispered, suddenly behind me. He put his hands on my wais and I felt his fangs graze my neck.

My pulse skyrocketed.

"See, that's what I mean. The way your pulse increased would excite any vampire in the room." Henry said, still close behind me.

'_Does that include you?'_ I thought, not trusting my voice just yet.

"I've learned to control myself Dawn. I need you to trust me." He said, his lips on my skin.

"Ok." I replied, taking a deep breath.

He gently kissed my neck, and his hands slid around my waist and went up my shirt, stopping at my stomach. I leaned my head back into him, and as his hand rested on my belt buckle, it took all I had not to moan.

"That was good. Just remain relaxed and everything will go as planned." He said, pulling away from me.

"Now the next think I need to teach you is how to block your thoughts from other vampires." Henry said.

"What do I have to do?"

"You will know when someone is trying to read your mind because there will be slight pressure in your head. What you want to do is fight against that pressure and push it back. Let's try it." Henry said.

He began staring at me and just like he said, I felt a slight pressure in my head.

"Do you feel it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Fight it." He instructed.

At first I didn't know how, but I just imagined a wall in my mind and it seemed to be working because the pain was going away.

"Excellent. You blocked your thoughts completely. Now you have to be aware of that pressure all the time. You never know when someone may be watching you." Henry replied.

I nodded.

"Well, its 8 o'clock now." I said, glancing at the clock.

"I guess we should get ready then." Henry replied.

**Henry's P.O.V.**

As Dawn went into the bathroom to get ready, I put on a black silk buttoned-down shirt with the top two buttons undone, and dark blue denim jeans. Once that was done, I lounged on my bed and watched TV. At 8:17 Dawn finally emerged.

I was shocked.

Her normally straight hair was curly and not thin at all. Her greenish-grey eyes stood out with her smokey eyeshadow and her lips looked positively delicious with blood red glossy lipstick. She had on the outfit that we picked, but added one of her own arm bracelets. Her slender legs were smooth, and that perfume! It was intoxicatingly sweet.

I wanted to ravish her right then and there.

"Amazing…" I said, walking over to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I answered, smiling back.

"Well I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Yes, let's go." I replied as we grabbed our coats and left.

* * *

Broken: Sorry for the wait you guys!

Dawn: Took you long enough!

Henry: What do you expect? She's on punishment!

Vicki: You should be greatful she's sneaking on now.

Dawn: Ok, Ok! Sheesh, one sarcastic comment and everyone wants to bite my head off.

Broken: **Review Please!**


End file.
